


the hope that you provide

by VanillaPudding



Series: i can do whoever i want [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insomnia, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink if you squint, Schoolboy Crush, friend sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaPudding/pseuds/VanillaPudding
Summary: Zipporah isn't exactly "ok" with Stiles dating LydiaShe kind of has a breakdown that Liam helps her throughSurprise surprise they bond and things take an unexpected turn





	the hope that you provide

All that drama led to Zipporah choosing which other single person in the pack she would room with on their “save the supernatural” road trip. Liam, Theo, and Derek all shouted at one another over who should get to sleep with her only because each of them didn’t want to sleep with the others. Derek’s case was that they were already roommates so it’s the only thing that made sense. Liam claimed that she was the only one he trusted. Theo just said that he couldn’t promise not to kill either of the guys if left alone in a confined space with them. He had no reason they just pissed him off.

Z didn’t care much who she stayed with. All she could think about was how to recover from a long day of fighting. She was beyond grateful for the excuse to punch whatever she could get her hands on. Defending her kind was a highly convenient cover for taking her frustrations out. The only way she knew not to cry over her agony was through violent release. She would only allow herself to become a wreck once they put their claws away for the night. Now that they were on the road though, she would have to drown her sorrows in a hot bath. So they needed to figure out who she was sharing with fast.

They never reached an agreement. None of them shut up so Zip suggested rock paper scissors. Annoyingly, the boys played seven rounds before Derek’s rock seceded to two flat hands. Thank god it only took two more rounds for Theo to lose out to Liam’s scissors. Quickly they all said goodnight and went off to bed. She got ready first, soaking in her bath until the water had numbed her limbs. She exited to room to Liam lounging on his bed and told him she was done. Next, she got dressed while Liam showered, curling up under the blanket listening to the splash of water. When he came out of the bathroom she tried to focus on other sounds instead of thinking.

He rustled around through his things for a few minutes until he started to settle in. Just as their room turned silent Zipporah could hear what was going on next door. She could hear Malia snoring and Scott working out however neither of those made her stomach drop. Closer than those were Lydia’s moans muffled by a pillow or a hand getting louder by the second. More devastating, she could hone in on Stiles telling her how good she felt, his breath coming in shorter with every squeak of the cheap bed. Z shut her eyes tight but it was too late. Tears were already dripping down her face out of her control.

For a minute she sniffed to make it stop. Note even a minute passed though, and Liam was slipping under the comforter behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist bringing her some comfort. He calmed her even more whispering, “Don’t listen to that. Listen to this.” And she followed her attention to his hand coming to rest on her chest. Her heartbeat sounded weak, made her cry harder thinking that’s what she had become. “There’s nothing there.” She choked out. Zip couldn’t tell what was worse: hearing her mate with another woman or having one of her betas seeing her so low. 

“You wouldn’t be this heartbroken if there was nothing there.” He explained. In that moment Z decided that Liam was an outstanding young man and she needed to thank Scott for helping him mature so well. He pressed over her heart once more urging, “Listen to your heart.” Zip zeroed in the rhythm of the thumping. Each chamber was distinct now creating a symphony for her to hear. “That’s the sound of survival.” Liam whispered against the back of her neck. She settled against his chest heeding those words considerably. Within seconds, the cadence in her ribcage was effortlessly inducing their exhaustion. “You’ll get through this.” Liam hummed as he squeezed her one last time before they knocked out.

Zipporah woke before dawn still draped around Liam. Used to not getting a full night’s sleep she laid back staring at the window. Her thoughts weren’t wandering anywhere yet so she was able to leave her mind blank. She did nothing except look around the room for nearly half an hour. Every so often she would rearrange her limbs causing Liam to stir. He woke up rather abruptly, eyes open in an instant, bones cracking stretched the next. He rolled away from her with a yawn mixed into garbled up words catching her ear. She sat up waiting for him to speak again. Right away she received a very muffled, “It’s your turn. Cuddle me.”

Their bodies were entangled lazily as they talked about what he wants to do when he finishes high school. He admitted that he was worried he would die at the hands of a hunter before he graduated. Zip couldn’t even begin to contain her rage about the whole battle between them and the humans. Especially if it ruined any of the kid’s lives before they even began. They lost enough of their friends to evil of their own kind; they didn’t need to be attacked from both sides. She promised that he would walk across that stage and that each of them would be in the stands screaming how proud they are. 

They both knew it was a promise she wouldn’t definitively be able to keep but it was reassuring for the time being. Speaking of time- “We have to meet the rest of the pack pretty soon.” Liam reminded her. Lydia suggested that they all get together to get breakfast and discuss strategy around eight a.m. Scott had never put as much consideration into any operation as this so she was excited to see what he had planned. Then again she was more anxious to see whether she would vomit or pass out at the sight of Stiles following his audio performance the previous night. “Maybe you should go alone. Tell them I’m sick.” Zipporah sighed hopefully into Liam’s shoulder.

He played along easily, twisting to touch her forehead. “If you’re sick maybe I should stay, take care of you.” He suggested in a teasing tone. A laugh started and died in her throat thanks to Liam pulling one of the oldest moves in the book. His thumb brushed a strand of hair behind her ear leaving his hand on her cheek. Liam looked at her intently amongst other things that made her blush. Inching forward he scared the hell out of Zipporah. Z cast her eyes anywhere but on Liam’s, felt her heart rate skyrocket, and went against all better judgment. She leaned in pushing her lips onto his.

Liam kissed warm and certain. Lips strong, movements slow; a humble power exuding from his deliberation. There was no heat in it. They just kissed careless for more. Z concentrated on listening to her heartbeat and gliding her tongue over Liam’s ignoring all other senses. Usually she was so impatient, so insatiable, that she couldn’t wait to jump Stiles’ bones. Both of them being virgins before each other made their sex enthusiastic to say the least. This was a nice change of pace: taking it slow. That is until she lifted her leg to set on top of his. Then there was a lot of heat in their kissing.

Hands gripped her waist and pulled her hips into his. She moaned softly when his hard on pushed against the wet of her panties. Liam picked her up laying her on her back with her ass placed on his lap. She pulled him down to keep kissing as he began to roll his clothed cock into her. Their lips turned swollen, breath sharp, finally making them pull away. He continued to grind between her legs anyways. The thrusting turned her on quickly and __: she was gasping for more, soaking through their underwear, and cursing out as though he’s her lord and savior. Liam dropped his head to her neck licking and biting all the while moving steadily above Zipporah.

Falling into a vulnerable position left Liam at the will of a zealous alpha that had nothing on her mind but ravaging him. In a flash Zipporah had flipped them over. She sat atop the boy’s lap quick to take control from then on. His wrists were pinned to the headboard as she started to rock back and forth drawing delightfully needy sounds out of him. The expanse of his skin made her wolf shiver under her skin and she used all her willpower not to shift. He tried to raise his hips which just led to more of her slick to seep onto the fabric separating them. The motion between them became quicker and dirtier.

The energy was building up to a smooth workable traction that had both of them on edge. Finally Liam went boneless beneath her, his cock twitching hard in his boxers. His eyes were wide glistening and begging. He uttered a gruff “Please.” Hearing his voice for the first time during their little hook up and hearing it so wrecked made her wolf take the wheel. She released his wrists and brought his hands to her breast, gasping out when he immediately attached his mouth to her nipple sucking forcefully. She buried her face in his hair shuddering on top of him and pulling a groan straight out of his throat.

She was still in her mid-orgasm haze as Liam’s body convulsed followed by the spread of a warm wet spot on the front of his underwear and she knew he was cumming. Z found herself being attacked with slobbery kisses to her neck that resemble a puppy in its like. Not a minute later those kisses were trailed down her body until Liam was ripping her shorts from her body and lapping at her clit. Still buzzing she accepted the act, holding onto his head to keep his mouth latched onto her sex. He wasn’t anything but sloppy about it, coating his face in wetness and licking her hard to bring her to the edge where her thighs shook around his head.

Z leaned down to kiss the boy, not even having caught her breath yet she whispered, “That was so good.” The way Liam nuzzled into her neck had her admiring how he preened at the praise he received. Z insisted on taking a shower that she invited him to join her in. He was pulled up and into the bathroom where he endured scalding water and being babied most of the time. Zip washed his hair and gave him a few kisses here and there not that he minded either. She even blow dried his hair after they got out with the television playing ultimate Frisbee once again in the background. They fell back into a carefree morning having forgotten that they had plans to cancel.


End file.
